Winx vs WITCH
by Willy Dan
Summary: As Guardiãs de Meridian e as Fadas de Magix entram em uma luta do bem contra o bem, onde o mal sai ganhando.


WINX vs W.I.T.C.H.

Encontro de W.I.T.C.H. e O Clube Das Winx

Em um dia comum em Alfea, as fadinhas Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna e Layla aproveitam o tempo livre na hora do recreio depois de muitas lições. Com um receio do retorno das Trix após a derrota de Lord Darkar, nada poderia acabar com a paz que elas têm. A menos que Griselda chegue dando uma de linha-dura.

Layla: Nossa! Depois de um tempo sem usar magia contra o mal, nada pode dar errado!

Bloom: Isso é verdade, mesmo que haja alguém querendo nos deter, nada pode deter as Winx. Isto é, se eu não estiver com a minha face negra.

Musa: A Bloom Malvada, pelo menos, era do tipo pior que a Griselda em horas de pegar alunas matando aula!

Stella: Concordo, mas com a nossa amiga, nada mesmo acabaria como uma sombra no sol ou na lua.

Tecna: Já quando temos problemas e queremos resolver... Quando a vida só traz limões, faça uma laranjada!

Bloom: HEHEHEHE! É limonada, Tecna! Ainda tem frases que você devia aprender se não passasse muito tempo na frente de uma máquina.

Tecna: Qualquer um pode errar!

(Griselda chegando)

Griselda: Vocês aí! Podem ir parando com esse seu bate-boca e comecem a voltar para a aula! É bom saberem que Faragonda não está porque ela e Griffin foram à uma expedição ver o que sobrou do esconderijo de Darkar!

Stella: Mais um motivo para aproveitarmos o tempo livre!

Griselda: Nem tanto! E é bom voltarem para a escola, antes que eu perca a cabeça! Na última semana vocês acabaram se fazendo de doentes com uma espécie de doença rara não existente! Eu estou bem atenta a vocês!

(Winx saem para a escola)

Musa: Grande coisa... (em tom de ironia)

Layla: Aposto que se acabarem encontrando as Trix, vão nos culpar por aquilo.

Griselda: Tratem de andar mais e falarem menos! Paladin está esperando para mais uma prova com vocês!

Já em Heatherfield, depois de mais uma missão de sucesso contra os ataques de Nerissa, Mark, Caleb, Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia e Hay Lin, se reúnem no restaurante Dragão de Prata.

Caleb: Sem muita demora e nem muito esorço, mais uma vez Nerissa se deu mal. Mas os ataques continuam sobre Meridian. O que me preocupa é saber se um dia existiria alguém que venha com mais poder sobre nós e talvez ajude a salvar ou destruir o mundo.

Cornelia: Só não pode ser pior que a cola que a Will me passou com o Coração de Kandrakar, isso porque ela passou para a calculadora dela!

Will: Ninguém te mandou me chantagear com meu sapo de pelúcia favorito! Você ia rasgá-lo se eu não lhe desse as respostas! O que eu fiz: Te dei as respostas, mas acabamos pegando uma nota vermelha por isso!

Hay Lin: Bom... Falta só esquecer, ainda teve o dia em que a Taranee e a Irma fizeram uma bomba fedorenta na aula de química e tudo o que fizeram foi a escola estar interditada para desodorização por meia semana!

Irma: Eu disse a ela "Maneira na chama, senão alguém vê"! O que houve? A escola fica cheirando a uma bota velha!

Taranee: Não tenho culpa se você pôs mais de uma gota do azul de metileno no lugar de uma só!

Yan Lin: Garotas, calma! Tirando essa discussão pelo menos Meridian está a salvo graças a vocês. Mas ainda é muito cedo para comemorar, pode ser que um dia vocês percam uma batalha ou... As suas vidas.

Mark: Nada faria a Will perder a vida antes da hora.

Will: Isso é verdade e... (olhando no relógio) Droga! Tenho que levar as roupas sujas para a lavanderia antes que minha mãe arranque minha pele e faça sopa com ela!

NHEEEC! TLIN! (Will sai do restaurante)

Hay Lin: Vó, o que você quis dizer com nós perdermos a vida?

Yan Lin: Um dia haverá uma batalha em que pode ser que vocês não poderão voltar vencendo e o mal triunfará, mas não com Nerissa!

Mark: Então com quem?

Yan Lin: Não sei, mas é possível que alguém mais forte e mais jovem que vocês conquiste esse rumo!

Caleb: Tenho que voltar, caso contrário...

Blunk: (entrando pela janela) CALEB! PROBLEMAS!

BASH! (Caleb cai de uma das cadeiras)

Caleb: O que foi, Blunk?

Blunk: Meridian virar gelo, depois haver trovões e grandes coisas pretas!

Irma: Só nos faltava essa, a Will está com o Coração de Kandrakar e não podemos nos transformar em guardiãs para acabar com esse problema!

Blunk: Três garotas aparecer e fazer maldade com Blunk!

Cornelia: O que elas disseram?

Blunk: Err... (demorando para responder) Não contar quem fez!

Taranee: A gente vai de qualquer jeito e vamos ver quem são essas responsáveis por essa destruição.

Mark: Caleb e eu vamos antes de vocês. A gente chama depois!

Os problemas que Blunk não citou seriam as Trix. Mesmo tentando aliança com Nerissa, as bruxas Icy, Darcy e Stormy só conseguiriam a atenção das Guardiãs dos Portais Infinitos e esperariam a hora certa para destruir as Winx.

Icy: Bem, irmãs... Nosso trabalho está longe de acabar, mas ainda temos muito a fazer! Se aquelas fadinhas metidas não chegarem até nós, ninguém conseguirá!

Stormy: Eu faria de tudo para arruinar a vida delas desde que consigamos alguém para destruí-las.

Darcy: Tudo ao seu tempo Stormy! Logo logo teremos a chama do dragão de novo em nossas mãos e vamos conseguir dominar o mundo! Para isso, o que acham de uma ajuda? (vendo as irmãs caladas) Bom, parece que não aprovaram!

Icy: Nem vem Darcy, a gente vai conseguir ajuda, mas precisaria de mais poder...

Nerissa: Já pensaram em dizer "por favor"?

Stormy: Está pensando o quê sua ameixa seca? A gente não...

Darcy: O que quer conosco?

Nerissa: Eu ajudo vocês, e vocês vão me retribuir o favor!

Icy: O que quer realmente? Somos todas ouvidas. Aposto que tem um problema maior que o nosso enfrentando alguém mais forte e em equipe.

Nerissa: Acertaram! Saibam que eu já fui uma guardiã, assim como um grupo de garotas que vêm aqui freqüentemente para acabar com os meus planos de destruir Meridian. (saindo de uma caverna) Meu nome é Nerissa e, por uma sede de poder que eu possuía no passado, acabei envelhecendo muito rápido por causa de minhas ex-parceiras, entre elas a avó de uma das garotas!

Icy: Somos as Trix, eu sou Icy e estas são minhas irmãs Darcy e Stormy.

Darcy: Muito prazer em te conhecer.

Stormy: Agora vamos falar de nós. Somos bruxas de uma dimensão mágica conhecida como Magix, mas fomos derrotadas e banidas de nossa escola em Torre Nebulosa.

Darcy: Nossa ex-professora, a Senhorita Griffin, nos colocou em uma fonte de purificação por causa de nós usarmos nosso poder para dominar Alfea.

Icy: Agora é a nossa vez de derrotarmos as Winx e os namorados delas, os Especialistas. Por isso faremos com que eles não vivam nunca mais!

Nerissa: Posso dar uma ajuda, sei que não é do costume de nenhuma de nós. Mas vocês terão o que querem, assim como eu!

(Trix se aproximam)

Stormy: Feito! Como muitos dizem: Você coça nossas costas e coçaremos as suas!

Darcy: Você quer o Coração de Kandrakar, e nós Magix. É um bom negócio.

Já na casa das Vandom, Will ainda acaba recebendo uma dura de sua mãe, Susan. Com isso a líder das guardiãs está advertida de ir passear com as amigas no fim de semana.

Susan: Me diz uma coisa Will, eu por acaso uso algum repelente anti-filha obediente por acaso?

Will: Não que eu me lembre, mas fiquei com minhas amigas resolvendo um assunto da escola e por isso voltei tarde!

Susan: Não irá com suas amigas no fim de semana e isso é um aviso! Além disso, até que faça o favor que te pedi não irá a nenhum lugar além da escola!

Will: Que seja, parece que nem vai se importar se eu estiver um dedo, ou melhor, um pé de uma cova rasa!

Susan: Tenha modos comigo Wilhelmina Vandom. Aliás, pode ir para seu quarto. Está de castigo!

Will: (saindo) Já vi que sou uma escrava sem liberdade de escolha ou expressão, ainda! Espero que um dia nem me veja mais!

Mas as Winx, ainda em Alfea, receberiam a visita dos Especialistas. Mas o inevitável estaria por vir mais tarde.

Bloom: Nossa! Aquela prova foi muito demorada.

Stella: Griselda nem disse se a gente ia usar ou não a mágica. Que coisa! (se sentando no chão) Dá uma vontade de nós sairmos daqui e chegarmos na Terra, já que a Bloom é de uma família adotiva de lá, poderia ser nossa guia turística.

Bloom: Diz isso só para fugirmos ou o quê? Além do mais, lembro que as Trix roubaram meus poderes e usaram com ódio para dominar a Torre Nebulosa e tentaram destuir vocês. Mas se não fosse o Brandon...

Musa: Até concordo com você Bloom, mas pelo que eu sei, não é fácil escapar daqui no meio de um ano letivo.

Tecna: Tirando a parte em que não poderíamos voltar, poderia ser pior sabem? Queria que alguém estivesse conosco para nos tirar do tédio.

(Brandon, Sky e Timmy entrando)

Timmy: Surpresa!

Sky: E aí garotas? Viemos aqui visitar vocês. O Saladin disse que poderíamos ver vocês quando quiséssemos.

Brandon: Levantem esse ânimo. Nada poderia deixar vocês tão para baixo!

Flora: Concordo com eles, o que acham da gente sair um pouco e talvez poderíamos fazer uma excursão entre nós!

Layla: Eu estou nessa! Não agüento passar pelo aperto que sofremos!

TICK! TICK! TICK! (Tecna digita em um computador)

Tecna: Uma coisa para nos lembrarmos: A gente deve voltar mais ou menos no fim da tarde de hoje para que possamos voltar sem que a Griselda nos surpreenda e venha a nos pegar de novo.

Musa: Como aquela mulher ranheta poderia manter aquela cara de quem chupou limão e não gostou e achar que somos fujonas se nos visse assim mesmo?

Stella: Não me pergunte.

Brandon: Olha só garotas, pegamos uma nave e podemos ir e voltar rapidamente para cá sem que vocês sejam vistas e tenham uma coisa pior que ficar sem os poderes.

Timmy: E então, vamos ou não?

Flora: Claro que vamos!

Layla: Pelo menos um pouco de recreação por aqui entre nós!

Sky: Pode crer!

As Winx os Especialistas já saem para um passeio, o mesmo não se diz em Heatherfield. A excursão escolar que aconteceria em um planetário é cancelada. A causa: Nerissa e as Trix destroem tudo quando ninguém estava vendo e, aonde passavam faziam a destruição. Somente Caleb e as Guardiãs ficaram sabendo.

Caleb: Garotas, vocês não sabem o que aconteceram: Nerissa está aqui e praticamente com três servas desconhecidas! Uma tem um grande rabo-de-cavalo, a outra cabelos longos e lisos e a terceira parece que tem uma nuvem de chuva na cabeça.

Cornelia: Elas devem estar fora de moda! Que roupas elas usam? Que eu me lembre todas coladas ao corpo!

Will: Além disso, acho que eu já vi elas um dia desses. Quando eu ia para a escola, vi umas três garotas com o mesmo cabelo, mas sem maquiagem nem as roupas que você citou! Ou estão escondendo sua identidade ou estão tentando se misturar a nós!

Taranee: Vamos ter que ver se não está havendo nenhuma invasão como foi na época em que a Elyon achava que Cedric era humano e nos atacou com seus poderes.

Cornelia: Mas com ela governando Meridian, tudo está bom. Por enquanto...

Irma: Se não estivesse, quem iria mandar lá ou...

TABUMPT! (Irma tropeça quando Blunk chegara falando sobre os possíveis ataques suspeitos)

Irma: Olha quem chegou, o guardador de lixo na garagem da minha casa!

Blunk: Desculpa Irma, mas falar a Caleb o que haver em Meridian.

Caleb: Mais desastres?

Blunk: Falar com Elyon agora!

Will: Mas aqui ninguém deve nos ver nos transformando. Tem muita gente.

Hay Lin: Eu tive uma idéia! (toda sorridente) Dois de vocês ponham as mãos em mim e o resto nos outros.

VOOSH! (Hay Lin e os outros ficam invisíveis e vão em um beco)

Will: (pegando o Coração de Kandrakar) Aqui deve estar bom. Guardiãs unidas!

(transformação)

Will: UNIVERSO!

Irma: ÁGUA!

Taranee: FOGO!

Cornelia: TERRA!

Hay Lin: AR!

Caleb: Bom, hora de vermos o que foi que houve. Blunk...

Blunk: Agora mesmo!

FLASH! (Blunk abre um portal e todos vão a Meridian)

Caleb: Nossa Blunk! O que foi que houve aqui?

Blunk: Três garotas e Nerissa destruir Meridian!

Taranee: (usando poder psíquico) Elyon quer nos ver agora!

Conelia: Ela pode nos falar o que houve e aí nós veremos o que aconteceu!

Hay Lin: Nossa! Foi muito mais que destruição aqui!

(todos chegam ao castelo de Elyon)

Elyon: Olha, eu queria poder ajudar mais falando o que houve, mas estive inconsciente quando três garotas invadiram aqui e me atacaram!

Irma: Foram as mesmas garotas que Caleb citou e descreveu.

Will: Não sei quem, ou o quê Nerissa quer com essas garotas, mas descobriremos aos poucos!

Elyon: O que posso dizer é que elas saíram daqui e devem estar em outro lugar. Mas não está nada tranqüilo na Terra ou em Meridian. Espero que vocês dêem o seu máximo para vencerem e acabarem com essa ameaça que ousa tomar o poder deste e do seu mundo! (andando em direção a Caleb) Espero que vocês voltem bem e vivos.

Com a saída de Meridian, Nerissa e as Trix saem para concretizar o seu plano. Voltando para Alfea e eis que acontecem as mortes dos Especialistas e de Layla.

Nerissa: Se é aqui que vocês me disseram, o que teria por aqui?

Icy: Paciência Nerissa! A gente está quase lá.

Stormy: A nave dos Especialistas está logo ali!

Darcy: Chamaremos a atenção deles!

FZAKK!

Nerissa: Esse é o seu plano?

(os Especialistas saem de sua nave)

Sky: O que vieram fazer aqui?

Icy: Vai saber logo, você e os outros namorados das fadinhas insignificantes!

Timmy: Ninguém acaba com o meu dia do passeio com nossas meninas!

Brandon: Se querem uma briga, já arranjaram!

Stormy: Podem vir, fracotes!

Darcy: Ou vão fugir e recorrer às suas amiguinhas?

(trios encaram uns nos olhos dos outros)

Brandon: A gente vai com vocês!

Timmy: Nenhum de nós vai permitir que vocês ataquem e dominem Alfea como foi na primeira vez!

Sky: É isso aí!

A luta começou mais do que intensa. Ataque sobre ataque, Brandon, Sky e Timmy descontariam em Icy, Darcy e Stormy usando as habilidades de combate que possuem. Porém não foi o suficiente. Mesmo em desvantagem, após se fundirem em uma só, as Trix destroem os Especialistas. Layla que testemunhou tudo, também perde a vida.

Layla: GAROTOS! (correndo em direção aos Especialistas) O que houve?

Trix: Eles acabaram recebendo um passeio só de ida para o fim deles, e se quer mesmo salvar a você e suas amiguinhas, terá que me derrotar. Ou você tem medo do escuro e de ficar sozinha, como você sente ainda?

Layla: Nem em sonho vou estar com medo de você nem de nada. MAGIA WINX!

(transformação)

Layla: Não me importo se vocês são uma só, ou conseguiram assumir essa forma de outra maneira. Eu vou vencer vocês a todo custo!

Trix: Ai, que medo! (ironizando)

Layla: Bom, parece que também vou precisar de um reforço extra. CHARMIX! (ativando o Charmix) Agora vamos de igual para igual!

Trix: A luta será mesmo justa, vamos ver se consegue mesmo vencer! E relembrando: Não terá a ajuda de suas amiguinhas nem hoje, nem agora, nem nunca em nossa luta. Se o fizer, vai sofrer com as conseqüências!

Layla começa com tudo partindo para cima das Trix. A luta parecia fácil. A fada usa seu poder sobre líquidos para jorrar uma rajada de água sobre as irmãs malvadas. Facilmente conseguiria a vitória se não tivesse se distraído dando as costas para as adversárias. Mais uma vitória de Icy, Darcy e Stormy...

(Trix se separando)

Icy: Isso foi tão fácil que quase me entediou! Além do mais, Nerissa deve saber o quanto somos úteis. Até um certo ponto!

Stormy: E agora? O que faremos, se elas acordarem, vão nos ver e nos atacar!

Nerissa: Eu pus um feitiço que a faz perderem a memória. Quando acordarem, não saberão do que houve após as mortes da fada e dos namorados delas!

Darcy: Ah! Eu podia ter feito tudo isso agora mesmo!

Nerissa: Porém seria vista, mesmo em combate! Estaremos na Terra agora mesmo! Vocês cumpram com o seu trabalho! (saindo)

Stormy: Mesmo trabalhando com ela, não estou confiante. Logo vamos ser descobertas e as metidas das Winx serão como lobas famintas em busca de sua presa!

Darcy: Icy, pretende mesmo dominar Magix e a Terra com Nerissa?

Icy: Não! Nenhuma de nós divide nada com ninguém além de nós mesmas! As Trix, e somente elas, vão dominar a Terra e Magix! Não haverá parceria alguma!

Ao amanhecer, as Winx acordam e, com a memória apagada, descobrem que foram bruxas (não as Trix) que destruíram Layla, Sky, Timmy e Brandon. Logo o passeio precisaria ser cancelado e, com esse engano, passariam a lutar em busca das responsáveis pelas mortes seguidas.

Bloom: Hã... O que eles estão fazendo ali?

Stella: Devem ter bancado os sonâmbulos e dormido ali!

Musa: Vamos acordá-los, não quero ver nenhum deles ser pego por algum ogro ou qualquer outra criatura maligna.

Tecna: Faremos isso agora mesmo!

Flora: Imediatamente!

(Winx saem da nave)

Flora: Pessoal! Acordem! Deixem de dormir e... (tocando no rosto de Layla) Está frio!

Musa: Como foi que disse? Não estou sentindo nenhuma frente fria aqui!

Flora: Não! É a Layla e os outros! Não estão respirando e a pele deles está fria!

Bloom: Temo que ver quem causou isso e, acreditem... Vamos vencer os responsáveis.

Stella: Quer dizer que eles estão... (lacrimejando)

(Flora e Musa abaixam a cabeça)

Stella: NÃO!

Tecna: Não tem mais como trazê-los de volta. Mas parece que, se o mesmo acontecer conosco, não nos separaremos tão cedo deles!

Musa: Tem razão. Bloom, o que pretende usar? Nessa luta, não temos nenhuma arma poderosa como a dos Especialistas!

Bloom: Eu ainda tenho uma arma para vingar a morte dos nossos amigos! A Chama do Dragão! Acreitem... Se não vencermos, pelo menos o mundo estará livre de ameaças.

De volta à Terra, para que não levantem suspeitas, as Trix se disfarçam como pessoas comuns usando suas outras roupas. Logo em uma palestra, na escola de Heatherfield, no dia seguinte, elas fazem mais do que desastres com alunos inocentes.

Icy: Aqui aquelas fadinhas nunca saberiam de nosso paradeiro! Agora que aquela bruxa nos fez o favor de apagar a memória delas... No seu lugar.

Darcy: Eu devia ter feito aquilo mais cedo, se Nerissa não tivesse aparecido!

Stormy: Mas, como está cheio de alunos aqui... (tendo uma idéia) Lembram do dia em que houve o concurso de Miss Magix?

Darcy: Nos divertimos para valer com os desastres de muitas participantes, menos com aquela fadinha loura burra do sol!

Icy: Se tivéssemos entrado no concurso, uma de nós venceria.

Darcy: Meninas... Aqui pode não ser Alfea, mas está cheio de gente que poderíamos nos divertir e sei como!

Icy: Fala de usarmos nossos poderes para esse desastre?

Stormy: Eu estou nessa!

Na hora da saída, todos os adolescentes saem e acabam recebendo escorregões em calçadas geladas, tropeçando em rachuras no solo, voando em ventanias... Todos os incidentes causados pelas Trix, que não paravam de rir a cada acidente sofrido pelos alunos.

Trix: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Icy: Eu nunca me diverti tanto assim!

Darcy: Eu muito menos!

Stormy: Isso é verdade!

(Guardiãs chegando)

Irma: Eu não entendo, parece que aconteceram terremotos e nevascas combinados com tempestades!

Cornelia: Bom, nenhuma de nós teve algo com isso...

Will: Não mesmo e... (vendo as Trix) Quem são vocês?

Icy: Calma! Nós viemos em paz. Além do mais, as verdadeiras culpadas pelos incidentes causados em seu mundo são garotas que se transformam em fadas.

Stormy: São elas que vêm sempre aqui para fazer mais do que problemas com seus poderes!

Darcy: Se puderem destruí-las vão ter a paz que tanto desejam!

Taranee: (lendo a mente) Elas estão dizendo a verdade! Não tem problema nenhum com elas, é justamente na terra!

Hay Lin: Como saberemos que não estão mentindo?

Caleb: Elas podem ser as garotas que a Elyon e o Blunk acho que poderiam ser...

(Blunk fareja as Trix)

Blunk: Caleb...

Icy: (congelando Blunk) Quieto!

Caleb: Ele está congelado, foram vocês?

Icy: Somos garotas normais da terra, e não bruxas! Elas devem estar aqui em algum lugar!

Irma: (fazendo as Trix serem escravas mentais) Nós revelaremos as culpadas... Nós revelaremos as culpadas...

Darcy: Nós revelaremos as culpadas, e elas são do mesmo número que vocês.

Irma: Danou-se! Nem sempre sai como eu quero!

Will: Bom, nada disso poderia ser revelado com seu poder de guardiã!

Stormy: Se virem onde elas estão, saibam que as bruxas que procuram, querem vê-las hoje à meia-noite no centro da cidade.

(garotas pensando)

Cornelia: Nós o faremos, não importando se isso vai nos custar a vida, ou algo mais!

Taranee: Estaremos prontas!

Hay Lin: Quando a encontraremos de novo?

Stormy: Parece que é só a primeira vez conosco!

Darcy: Nem colocaremos mais os pés porque estamos de saída.

Icy: Tchau! (falando baixo) E até nunca mais!

Chega a meia-noite e as Guardiãs encontrariam as Winx no centro da cidade. A chuva não impediria a luta entre as garotas. Logo mais, Nerissa descobre que as Trix não ousariam dominar o mundo com mais alguém.

Bloom: Aquelas bruxas devem estar aqui, e vingaremos as mortes de Layla e dos Especialistas.

Stella: Faremos o máximo de nós.

Flora: Não vão poluir nossas vidas nunca mais!

Musa: Seremos as vitoriosas!

Tecna: Deletaremos a maldade!

(guardiãs chegando)

Will: Lá estão elas!

Hay Lin: Essa é a nossa chance.

Cornelia: Podemos não estar como guardiãs agora, mas na hora da luta...

Irma: Verão o que é bom e sofrerão do próprio remédio!

Taranee: Elas serão as perdedoras.

(Guardiãs e Winx se encaram)

Will: GUARDIÃS UNIDAS!

Winx: MAGIA WINX!

(transformações)

Will: Eu fico com a garota ruiva!

Irma: Deixem a dançarina comigo!

Taranee: A nerd é toda minha!

Cornelia: A garota das plantas é por minha conta!

Hay Lin: Sobrou a loira para mim!

Bloom: É agora amigas!

Stella: Por Magix!

Flora: Por Alfea!

Musa: Pela Layla!

Tecna: Pelos Especialistas!

A luta começa e quase nenhuma novidade, ambos os lados começam com ataques evasivos. Ninguém começou atacando, a menos que uma intromissão discreta das Trix começasse a confusão. Will dispara raios em Bloom, revidando com chamas que Taranee deteve até uma surpresa de Tecna. Esta bloqueou sua mente por causa dos poderes paranormais da adversária com sua barreira digital, mas não foi páreo ao ataque telecinético de Cornelia que é atraída por Flora para uma armadilha. Mas não foi o dia de nenhuma das garotas. Além desses ataques, Irma ataca com um tsunami, detido temporariamente por Musa, até que Hay Lin ficasse invisível e criasse uma nevasca. Stella que foi esperta demais para um último ataque cegando a outra garota. As Winx ainda tiveram a vantagem ativando o Charmix, mas...

Will: Você está muito cansada não é, bruxa?

Bloom: Olha só quem fala! Ainda tenho uma carta na minha manga!

(garotas pegam nas mãos das líderes das equipes)

Cornelia: Não vamos ficar como segundo plano!

Taranee: Vamos detê-las.

Hay Lin: Ela é nossa adversária também!

Irma: Faremos o possível para vencer!

Flora: Mas se vamos morrer, venceremos juntas.

Tecna: Mesmo que custe nossas vidas!

Stella: Se não der certo... Pelo menos os rapazes e a Layla estarão conosco!

Musa: Tudo pela paz, na Terra e em Magix!

Não muito longe...

Mark: WILL! NÃO FAÇA ISSO!

Caleb: SAI DAÍ CORNELIA!

Blunk: Não querer ver isso!

Yan Lin: Nossa!

Elyon: Garotas...

Eis que surge uma explosão vista de longe. Will e Bloom, mesmo com suas parceiras, não conseguem evitar a explosão da Chama do Dragão com a energia do Coração de Kandrakar. As fadas e as guardiãs dos portais infinitos morrem.

Yan Lin: Minha neta...

Elyon: NÃO PODE ESTAR ACONTECENDO! (chorando)

Mark: Nunca mais as veremos!

Caleb: (socando uma janela) Foi culpa minha! Se não tivesse as conhecido, não teria acontecido!

Já em um lugar abandonado...

Nerissa: Algo me diz que cometi um erro confiando em vocês.

Icy: E nós erramos também confiando em uma bruxa de última categoria.

Darcy: Só uma de nós vai vencer e conquistar vários mundos ao mesmo tempo!

Stormy: Entendeu?

Nerissa: Não!

(luta)

Nerissa: São jovens e boas de magia, mas eu sou melhor!

Trix: Por pouco tempo!

Icy: Prontas?

Darcy: Prontíssima!

Stormy: Prontinha!

FZAKK! (As Trix combinam seus ataques paralisando Nerissa para sempre)

Icy: Bem irmãs. Digam "adeus" àquele título de bruxas obsessivas por poder...

Darcy: E nós daremos "olá" para uma nova era...

Stormy: Onde nós, as Trix, dominamos a Terra e Magix.

Trix: FINALMENTE A CHAMA DO DRAGÃO É NOSSA! (evocando os poderes para obterem a chama)

Já no dia seguinte... O dia em Alfea começa muito triste.

Faragonda: Então elas...

Paladin: Sim! Não sobreviveram.

Griselda: Queria dizer a elas que... (tirando os óculos para enxugar os olhos) Foram as melhores alunas que tivemos.

Griffin: Parece que estamos mais do que próximos para uma nova guerra contra elas.

Faragonda: Queria mesmo falar o quanto as minhas alunas se esforçaram.

Griselda: Fizeram mais do que isso. Elas tiveram uma razão para isso.

Griffin: Elas tiveram coração e coragem para se sacrificarem.

Paladin: Nem eu sei o que dizer.

Em Heatherfield, Yan Lin conversa com Susan em um cemitério, onde estão as garotas que usavam o poder do Coração de Kandrakar.

Yan Lin: Então... Você veio também?

Susan: Não queria que minha filha sofresse um acidente como esse. A gente só discutiu e depois acontece isso.

Yan Lin: Eu soube que elas não saíram de um lugar condenado.

Susan: Nada mais pode ser feito.

Yan Lin: (pondo sua mão em um dos ombros de Susan) Sabe... Lá de cima, Will estará sempre com você, assim como a Hay Lin estará sempre comigo.

Susan: Me sinto melhor agora.

Apesar da traição sobre Nerissa, nada mais pode ser feito na dimensão mágica. O domínio das Trix fora imbatível tornando Alfea, Fonte Rubra e Torre Nebulosa suas propriedades. Enquanto que em Meridian, poderia haver paz, o que na aconteceu.

FIM


End file.
